List of programs broadcast by Teletoon (Latin America)
This is a list of programs broadcast by''' Teletoon (Latin America)', a Latin America television channel. Current programming *31 Minutos *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Battle for Dream Island *Chanchi Perri *Camp Lakebottom (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Clarence (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *SpongeBob SquarePants (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *Dave the Barbarian (Premiere August 21, 2017) *DuckTales (1987) *DC Super Hero Girls (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (both 2007 original and 2017 revival) (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere Season April 3, 2017) *Freaktown *Horrible Histories (both 2009 original and 2015 revival) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Lego Nexo Knights *MAD (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *El Chapulin Colorado (animated version) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Otra semana en Teletoon *Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Pokémon (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Power Rangers (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Pucca (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Supernoobs *The Loud House (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *T.U.F.F. Puppy (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Robot and Monster (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere September 4, 2017) *The Powerpuff Girls (both 1998 original and 2016 revival) (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere Season 2016) *Uncle Grandpa (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Lucky Luke (1983) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Lucky Luke (2001) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Looney Tunes *Hostal Morrison (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Las Aventuras de Hijitus (Premiere September 5, 2016) *El Chavo del 8 (animated version) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Kim Possible (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Doodle Toons (also on Boomerang Latin America) *The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy (also on Cartoon Network Latin America and Boomerang Latin America) (Premiere November 4, 2017) *Five Nights at Freddy's (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere January 9, 2017) *Mystic Island (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Monica's Gang (also on Cartoon Network Latin America; exclusive in Brazil) *The Secret Life of Pets: The Series (Premiere August 21, 2017) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Jun-Hi (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Scary Tales for Wicked Kids (also on Cartoon Network Latin America; exclusive in Brazil) *Zig and Sharko (also on Disney XD Latin America) *Teen Titans (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Teen Titans Go! (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Tiny Toon Adventures *Mr. Magoo (Premiere August 20, 2018) *La Asombrosa Excursion de Zamba *Vuelta por el Universo *Pinky and the Brain (Premiere August 20, 2018) **Pinky, Elmyra, and the Brain (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Toonsylvania (Premiere August 20, 2018) *Tak and the Power of Juju *Adventure Time (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The Amazing World of Gumball (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *Looped *Counterfeit Cat (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere November 4, 2016) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere June 3, 2017) *DuckTales (2017) (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere June 4, 2017) *Big Hero 6: The Series (also on Disney XD Latin America) (Premiere August 14, 2017) Teletoon por la Noche (Teletoon at Night) *Franklin & Crash *Bugs Bunny, Attorney at Law (Premiere November 4, 2017) *El Increible Obligro de Edgar *Vete a la Versh *Vulgarcito *The Jumping Ground *The Cartoon Chronicles of Conroy Cat (known on Latin America as ''Conroy y Doggy) *Toons These Days *South Park *Total Drama series (Premiere November 4, 2016) *High Schoolers: The Chronicles of D.J and Friends (Premiere November 4, 2022) *Samurai Jack *Ren and Stimpy (both 1991 original and 2003 revival) *Robot Chicken *La Liga de los Semi-Heroes (Premiere November 4, 2017) *Regular Show *HuevoCartoon *Invader Zim *Making Fiends (Both 2008 original and 2017 revival) (Premiere November 9, 2017) *Happy Tree Friends *Beavis and ButtHead *The Simpsons *Futurama *Family Guy *American Dad! *Daria *Cow and Chicken **I Am Weasel *Rocko's Mordern Life *Bob's Burgers *Superjail! *Alejo & Valentina *Monica Teen (exclusive in Brazil) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat Club Boomerang *Be Cool, Scooby Doo! *George of the Jungle *Inspector Gadget *The Little Lulu Show *The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show (reboot) *Oddbods *Danger Mouse *Dexter's Laboratory *The Atom Ant Show *2 Stupid Dogs *Felix the Cat *The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show *Bunnicula *Mr. Bean (animated version) *Tom and Jerry (both original, Chuck Jones' revival, and Filmation revival) **Tom and Jerry Tales **Tom and Jerry Kids **The Tom and Jerry Show (2014) *Droopy (both original and Filmation revival) **Droopy and Dipple shorts (from Tom and Jerry Kids) **Droopy, Master Detective *The Yogi Bear Show (2016 Show) *The Harveytoons Show (an pakage series featuring theatrical animated series produced by Paramont Pictures between the 1940's and 1960's) **Casper the Friendly Ghost **Popeye the Sailor **Baby Huey **Herman the Mouse/Herman and Katnip **Buzzy the Crow **Little Audrey **Krazy Kat **Snuffy Smith **Beetle Bailey **Noveltoons *The Garfield Show *U.S. Acres (TV series) *Chowder *Peanuts *Totally Spies! *Marcus Level *King Leonado and his Short Subjects *Pink Panther and Pals *Masha and the Bear *Animaniacs *The Twisted Whiskers Show Cine Teletoon *Descendants (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Descendants 2 (also on Disney Channel Latin America) (Premiere August 2017) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle *31 Minutos La Pelicula *Adventures in Babysitting (also on Disney Channel Latin America) *Puss in Boots *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar *Welcome to Monster High Movie (Premiere August 27, 2016) *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek the Third *Shrek Forever After *Minions *Despicable Me *Despicable Me 2 *Despicable Me 3 (Premiere August 2017) *The Secret Life of Pets *The Angry Birds Movie *The Peanuts Movie *The Loud House Movie (Premiere August 2019) *The Loud House 2 (Premiere August 2021) *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (also on Cartoon Network Latin America) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (also on Nickelodeon Latin America) (Premiere August 2017) *Jimmy Neutron:Boy Genius Teletoon Jr. *Medialuna *Dora the Explorer *Care Bears series *Baby Looney Tunes *Sheriff Carie's Wild West *Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends *Pocoyo *Super Why *Peppa Pig *Peg + Cat *Doki *Harry and his Bucketful of Dinosaurs *Bear in the Big Blue House *Rollie Pollie Ollie *Goldie & Bear (Premiere September 5, 2016) *El Libro Gordo de Petete (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Parque Patati Patatá (Premiere September 5, 2016) *Winnie the Pooh series *WordGirl *Jelly Jam *The Backyardigans *Martha Speaks *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! *Jake and the NeverLand Pirates *My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Lists Category:Teletoon